


The Celestial Wizard

by Frisktheflirt12



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Laxus is strong, Lucy gets stronger, Lucy is a real softie, M/M, Natsu is rude, Sad Everyone!, Sad Gray, Sad Lucy, Wedy is cute, but I still love him, cliche sometimes, idk how to do tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisktheflirt12/pseuds/Frisktheflirt12
Summary: Lissana comes back from Edols but shes very different and cruel but is she really lisanaa. . .Eh who knows!
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/OC, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Celestial Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

Lucy’s Pov

It all started when SHE came back, the day when they betrayed me… know let's go to the beginning of the story

Year 788

Timeskip after bath

“What should I wear,” I said while looking through my closet of clothes…” Oh, this will do!!” I cheered really happily, I picked a pink hoodie that had a bunny on the pockets with big long ears, then I had a big white puffy skirt that was really soft, know to put my hair into my signature hairstyle (Side Ponytail). 

“Well, I should head to the guild know I already wasted enough time!” I said smiling to cheerfully, not knowing what was gonna happen really soon. 

Time skip by lucy helping others so she has wasted 50 min already

“Hey Minna”(Minna Means guys) Team Natsu and Mira said hey back to me!

I walked up to the bar “Hey Mira can I have a strawberry milkshake” I Asked, Mira was like yeah I can, also Mira is the BarMaid she is really kind and sweet but don't get her angry then she's a pure evil angry demon… believe me, I made that mistake once by accident.

“Here you go, Lucy!” smiled the said person, “Thank you, Mira, your Milkshakes are the best!” I yelled really cheerfully. As I drank the milkshake lost in my thoughts there was a girl in a blue and white dress with white short hair running back to the guild with tears in her eyes with the fairy tail guild mark on her leg still running while she was losing her breath but let me warn you do not trust her she is evil but THEY didn't believe me no one did…

All of a sudden the guild doors were pushed open with a (weak) force of someone that resembled Mira and Elfman but younger, everyone ran towards the poor girl and hugged her and cried a million tears. Well everyone except Juvia, Panther, Gajeel, and Wendy also me.

Timeskip by the guild partying

I felt out of place in the party for Lisanna so I TRIED to say goodbyes but they ignore me they were too busy so I just left the party, when I got home I instantly fell asleep once I hit my bed, Leo the lion came out of his key and put a blanket on me and said this “Be careful they're going to do something that will ruin your life forever…” He said while disappearing back into his key. 

In the morning

Why do I have to leave my comfy bed, after a while of laying in my bed like a lazy potato I finally took my strawberry shower then I changed into a long blue dress with a white apron on it then I put a bow into my hair (Mad Father reference) then I set on the journey of going to the guild! As I was walking the townsfolk said hi and a few hello Lucy (didn't know you were that popular in the town Lulu) I also helped some people with there stuff like carrying some barrels or luggage from people who are moving. A Lot of people say that I'm too forgiving and kind to be in fairy tail but they got that wrong! As I was walking towards Fairy Tail the air was deathly still I didn't like it I wanted to run away but what could go wrong (So many things can Lulu) I pushed the doors open and everyone stared at me “Hi Minna” No one responded… the air felt like it vanished around me. 

After I walked to the bar where I usually go to in the guild, I asked Mira if I could have a milkshake she said yeah I can but that's not the point. After I finished my milkshake, Natsu came up with a look in his eye that was up to no good…, “Lucy, You are kicked out of the team, you are useless, you always complain about your rent, and lastly you always depend on your spirits, and you’re a blond bimbo that I shouldn't have brought here!” Natsu yelled, Gray gave me a look that asked for forgiveness  _ ‘Im sorry lucy, but this flame brain wouldn't listen he keep barking about how his team was perfect with Lisanna and not you…’ _ , I wasn't mad at Gray his like a Big brother so I just left the guild walking with a smile knowing I still had my friends with me even if some changed not all of them, I’ll just have to wait for Erza to come back and see what she does… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 770 words


End file.
